dragoteriafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Scythe: Book one in the Dragoteria Trilogy, by Firedragon 1234
Dragon Scythe by firedragon 1234 (that's the username not the real name) Chapter 1: The Village Of Karthan And The Trio It was annoyingly hot in the training village of Kerthan, and a warm wind was blowing dust around in circles. The sun was not covered by one cloud. The village of Kerthan was going through a very dry session and most of the crops were dryed out. That was pretty much fine because the villagers all earned there money and homes by training people skills needed in war. There was a huge war between dragon creatures and pheonixes and sometimes griffens but I will get to that later. It would train anyone on the dragons or the pheonixes side. At that time ther was no such thing as cars or other electric things. Shreentha was a skinny but strong girl with long legs. Her hair was dark brown,long, and badly kept. Her eyes were dark green with a tinge of orange in the middle. The common clothes that people wore in Kerthan was hard battle armor. Shreentha's armor was unusual. It was hard, light-weight,and was made out of black peonix feathers and dragon scales infused with strong but light metal. It just looked pure black and would not shine, making whoever wore it on a dark night would look almost invisible. Shreentha was going to get a trainer in one of the few studies that had never been passed. It was to train a dragon creature. Most of the people who tried died a painful death or quit training. She had to prove it to the council of elders that it was the job that she should study for and that she realy wanted to do it. The town hall was a 20 storie tall building in the center of Kerthan were all the large decisons were made. Chapter 2: The council of elders and trainers' test The tip of the town hall was visible over the horizon. It was made of smooth seemless stone. There were no decorations wich also made it look realy bleak with it's dull gray stone and dusty dirt roads surronding it. But it's hight made Shreetha gasp. It was so tall! It dwarfed all the other buildings.Shreentha walked inside. The room had nothing special about it. It just had three hallways branching out of it. A tall broad-shouldered man walked down the first hallway and led Shreentha down the third hallway without any warning. She guesses this probably was the hallway she was sopposed to go down. She had heard that the town hall was sopposed to have lots of odd servents. Shreentha was led into another room this one was also didn't have anything in it, but it was huge. The five members of the council of elders were sitting across the room. They were slightly bald with crooked noses. The council members all looked very alike. Shreentha sat down at the other end of the room. There were no chairs, so you had to sit on the floor. "Were are all the other people?" ,Shreentha said to the elders,"they should be here!" One of the elders sighed and said '' We no longer use that method of making decisions.". "Why did everone think so then!" Shreentha said anoyyed. "So people wouldn't prepare for it so it is very unlikly they will cheat obviosly!",another elder said. "Well, you don't all have to keep bickering about it!" another elder said irratated. The room was silent for a moment. The same elder said "Us and the council of trainers will test you in several ways for whatever training you want to do. So what do you want to do?"." I want to be a dragon trainer!" Shreentha said. Another elder sighed and said to another " That's silly,she looks like she's never even lifted a sword and probably wouldn't be able to if she tried."."We still have to test her. That's what we agreed to." A slightly less frail elder said quickly."Let's just get it over with" Shreentha said agitated. The elder that had told everyone to stop bickering stood up and told a servent something. He left through a hall and later came back with many more servants looking a lot like him. Shreentha thought it was sort of creepy. They led Shreentha down the hall along with the council of elders into a large room with seats behind a glass wall. Sitting on the seats surrounding the large room was 10 skinny,strong,and young people. There was one man who was in the center of the circle that looked stronger than all the others. He was dressed in dark blue armor and a cloak. He had an sword sheathed at his belt. He said " I am Terrathruimren, the leader of the council of elders.".The council of elders sat behind the council of trainers."Me and my comrades will be watching you today, while you do your test. Your test is going to be fighting a griffin without being killed for five minutes."Terrathruimren said" What weapons do you wish to use?. A council of trainers member came over to Shreentha and he said" I am Tarturies. I train people how to use weapons." Tarturies led Shreentha into a room wich had walls covered in weapons." I think I would do good with those!"Shreentha said pointing to two foot-and-a-half long curved swords."They look preety sharp....and lightwheight!. Tarturies grabbed them of the wall and gave them to Shreentha. Shreentha took the handles. They were made of a light colored wood with no carvings on them. Shreentha walked back into the testing room and noticed a metal door. A servant led Shreentha over to a wall opposite to the door then hurried back behind the glass wall along with Tarturies.Everyone had nervous looks on there faces. Shreentha watched as Terrathruimren pulled out a hourglass and announced "It is time for the test!" and turned the hourglass over.'' Shreentha gripped one sword in each hand at her sides as the door quickly opened. A large creature came out. It had a large feathery body that was like a horse but bigger. It had a eagle head with gray feathers. On it's back it had large feathery wings.It's beak was razor sharp along with it's claws. It was almost like a killing machine. It had a horse tail and yellow eyes. The griffen looked strait at Shreentha and flew up in the air geting ready for attack. Shreentha watched as it dived at her. She raised one of her swords over her head but the griffin swooped around her and shot at her back with it's beak pointed at her. Shreentha ducked and when the griffen was confused, she lunged at it's back with her blades raised. She slashed two of her blades into the back of the griffen multiple times causing it to roar and thrash falling to the ground with a thud. It slowly tried to get up but Shreentha slashed it with her sword and it was already weak and bleeding so it died. Shreentha was guilty about the griffen and wished she had just waited out the battle for 5 minutes. Terrathruimren clapped along with the other council members and servants. On person cheered "The first person in 80 years to actualy kill the griffen and not just stall the battle!. Terrathruimren signaled for everyone else to be silent. He said"You are amazing to not have even started any training at all and still kill a griffin. You probably feel guilty but you shouldn't. That griffin was old and wounded. It was amazing you even survived being targeted by a griffen. That also proves that you should be trained to be a dragon trainer, because griffins that are allied to only target someone who is capable of being allied to dragons or is pure or part dragon. You can keep the blades too ! I will be training you tomarrow because that is my job. I will allow you to sleep in the dragon training building. I will lead you there right now. Chapter 3:The Training, the darkness dragonshreen, and it's egg Terrathruimren took Shreentha out of the town hall and through the dusty roads that led to the diffrent training buildings. They finaly came to one that was about ten stories tall, and a thousand feet long. It had a small metal door on it wich they walked through. The room was small with 4 beds. " I am going to go to the mentor room now.See you tommarow."said Terrathuimren. That night Shreentha had a peacefull dreamless sleep. That morning after Shreentha got up and had breakfast she was to start training. Terrathuimren showed her were the training room they needed to go to. He led Shreentha down stairs and underground. They ended up in a glass room that connected to a cave with glowing cyristals. "Now we will see if you can manage to get a darkness dragonshreen egg, so we can see if you are fit for that type of dragon. If the darkness dragonshreen is attacking you directly you then run back into this room." he said no offense, but I doubt that this will work." he added glummly. There were several bones on the outskirts of the cave wich made Shreentha even more nervous. Shreentha opened the door quickly, and tried to sneak past. It defintly didn't work, because the darkness dragonshree immediatly pinned her to the walls with it's claws. It growled then through Shreentha through the room and stood in front of the door. Her armor saved her from being smashed against the wall. The dragonshreen perched in front of the door blocking the exit but didn't show any more sighns of aggresion. Shreentha could see the darkness dragonshreen clearly in the light that shined through the glass. ( read the caption of the photo for how the dragonshreen looks. Shreentha went over to what looked like a nest. It had diffrent colored eggs. There were bright blue to dark black. They were probably diffrent types. Shreentha carefully walked over to an egg that was black,picked it up, and walked away slowly. Now Shreentha had another problem: getting past the dragonshreen. She thought mabye she could sneak around it, but her plans were soiled whene the dragonshreen glided towards her. She thought it was going to attack her but it just passed her. Shreentha quickly ran out the glass door and up the stairs with a dragon egg the size of one layed by a chicken. Chapter 4: Murder In The Night Terraithuimren followed her up the stairs and into the training area. When they reached the top he said " congrats! I suprised you lived. The dragon was the same as the griffin but this time it was not attacking becaouse you are capable of training a dragon! That means that your almost ceartainly going to be a dragon trainer! And there hasn't been one since the Torrian Corinalar age!''. "Um, I don't know that is" Shreentha said. "''I have heard of the Teralinian Corinaler Age, but not that age." Terraithuimren said " Realy? Well, if you want to become trainer you should know what happened to the ones before you. They were some of the most powerful trainers, but the Petalrat killed all of them." Shreentha said " Did it have a trainer?" "Yes," Terraithuimren said softly" His name was Tarturus." They were quite for a moment and then Shreentha said " Terraithuimren, why did he attack the other trainers?" Terrathiumren responded " Because he got overpowered and it mangled his mind. Well, I think you should go to sleep now so you won't be tired later." With that he walked in the oppisite derection. Shreentha, once in her bed, went to sleep. Later that night Terrathuimren sneaked into the room with stealth. He quickly walked over to the edge of the bed quickly while holding a small sharp knife. Feeling extreme guilt and unhappyness he clumsly dropped the knife awakening Shreentha. He grabbed the knife quickly and tried to kill Shreentha ( that was his goal in the first place ) by striking her across her neck. Shreentha, now awake, grabbed his hand before it struck her. Terrathiumren was surprised by this, and in his shock, was disarmed and forced to the ground. Shreentha aimed the knife at his neck but then slowed dow and stabbed through his hand. Terraithiumren screamed at the top of his lungs. " Why were you going to kill me! " said Shreentha with extreme anger. Terrrathiumren took advantage of the confusion and wrestled out of Shreentha's tight grip on his arm. He ran with Shreentha following for the exit. " He has suck unhuman speed! " Shreentha thought. He went outside into a large clearing and shouted on the top of his lungs "This is were I will kill you" with so much inhuman anger. Shreentha saw a large snaky shape coming over the horizon." Here comes PETALRATERUS and I am Tarturus, it's trainer!" Terrathuimren shouted. Petalraterus came into Shreentha view. It was over a mil long and looked like a big green snake from a long distance. It had eyes that looked like glowing yellow suns the size of marbles, with slits of the pure darkness of a black hole. It had three spikes on the top of his head above his eyes. It had long ribbony things near it's claws and on it's neck. It's tail had long red ribbons coming of the sides of them, and were mad of two lrows of green plates outlined with red. They got smaller the closer they got to the end of it's tail and at the end they were all red. It had a long fin thing running along it's back. The teeth and claws were sharp and small compared to the rest of it's body but still huge. The next thing the Petalraterus did was very odd. It realeased a ball of heat out of it's mouth that had very intense heat. That was not the odd thing about it. The ball of heat was soaking up all the heat around it, and all put it into one spot about the size of a very large pingpong ball. It would melt holes through rocks then wene it left it wouldn't have any heat so it would freeze. It was freezing the air, but getting stronger in heat as it came toward Shreentha. Shreentha ran and hid behind some large gray rocks. The ball of fire hit the ground and exploded into millions of wonderful colors so bright , Shreentha had to avvert her eyes. Petalraterus sent out a simalar fire, exept this time it was in a straight line and not exploding. Shreentha ran from the rock it was heading for. The fire melted a hole right through it then exploded into the ground. Shreentha was pushed over by the force of the exsplosion and the ground shook. Tartarus looked at Sheentha and said " I will let you live because once you have some actualy skill, it will be more interesting to fight. Now you are just a boring puny little rat that runs and hides. I will see you when you have some skill." After saying this he jumped onto the huge petalraterus and flew away. Shreentha blacked out. By then, the villagers were coming with swords and other weapons in there hands ready for a fight. When they saw the petelratures, they hid in the plants intil it disipeared over the horizon. One of them saw Shreentha and pointed telling the others. Her foster mother ran up and tossed Shreentha over her back and ran home while the villagers sat and cowered in the vegitation. Shreentha's parents were unkown, because she was found when she was five, and then lost her memory. Shreentha hated her foster mother. None of the people knew who her parents were, so they stopped trying to figure it out. Shreentha was now ten and barely even thought about it. Her mother had carmel brown hair and almost black eyes. She actually had some black streaks in her hair. She was wearing dirty brown clothes, and shoes that were falling apart. Category:dragoteria trio Category:books Category:Dragon Category:Dragon-like Category:Dark type Category:Dragon sythe Category:Dragon slayers Category:Dragon hunters Category:Dark magic